mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Ouvindo a tristeza
Siroj Sorajjakool* Nina sente-se frustrada consigo mesma. Ela não consegue descobrir quem é e por que existe. O mundo exterior parece escuro, solitário e opressor. Ela fala sobre sua experiência: “Quando você se encontra nesse estado, não há mais empatia, nem intelecto, nem imaginação, nem compaixão, nem humanidade, nem esperança. Não é possível descansar, porque a capacidade de planejar e executar os passos requeridos é demasiado difícil para ser ativada, e as faculdades físicas necessárias são demasiado difíceis de operar… A depressão rouba-lhe a identidade e o impede de ver quem poderia ser algum dia. Ela substitui sua vida por um buraco negro.1 Para cada Nina, há centenas de outras pessoas perdidas no mundo da depressão. A depressão pode ser devastadora, eu sei. Já estive lá. Demasiadas vezes precipitamo-nos no sentido de obter cura rápida para a depressão. Vivemos numa sociedade de tratamento instantâneo mediante pílulas e cirurgias, com pouca tolerância para a dor ou o desejo de aprender algo dela. Mas antes de tratarmos da depressão, quero destacar dois fatores: Primeiro, precisamos fazer uma distinção clara entre depressão crônica e depressão casual. A primeira é uma tendência natural de sentir negativamente; a última focaliza-se numa situação particular. Quando essa conjuntura é resolvida, a depressão desaparece. Este artigo trata da primeira espécie. Segundo, subscrevo o uso de medicações e outras formas de terapia. Também sou a favor do uso de recursos espirituais para tratar sentimentos de negatividade. Depressão: os fatos Nos Estados Unidos, um em cada quatro indivíduos terá, provavelmente, a experiência de vivenciar, ao menos, um episódio de depressão em sua vida. Desse grupo, apenas 25 por cento obterá um diagnóstico acertado, e desses, apenas a quarta parte terá tratamento apropriado. O risco de depressão para as pessoas nascidas nos últimos 30 anos é dez vezes mais alto do que para aquelas nascidas há 70.2 A severidade desse mal reflete-se em sua persistência. Um estudo realizado pelos psicólogos Gayle Belsher e Charles Costello, mostra que aproximadamente 50 por cento das pessoas tratadas experimentará recaída dentro de dois anos após um tratamento bem-sucedido.3 Ian Gotlib e Constance Hammen afirmam: “Só recentemente chegamos a compreender que para muitos sofredores de depressão grave, a desordem se repete ou se torna crônica.”4 Estudos também mostraram que os pacientes tratados, embora tenham melhorado, estavam ainda mais deprimidos no fim da terapia do que pacientes não depressivos que faziam parte de grupos de controle. O nível de atuação de pessoas deprimidas que receberam tratamento, estava dentro de um desvio padrão mais baixo que o da população em geral, enquanto que os que não receberam qualquer terapia, estavam operando a dois desvios padrões abaixo da norma.5 Mesmo depois do tratamento, muitos continuam a experimentar sintomas de depressão em forma menos intensa. Para eles, a luta será contínua. Isso tem implicações significativas no desenvolvimento da espiritualidade, porque promove sentimentos positivos diferentes da negatividade que lhes destrói o significado. Como a construção do significado é uma função da teologia, a ausência de significação vai contra seu sentido básico. Depressão: o problema Um dos aspectos mais perniciosos da depressão crônica é que os indivíduos ficam presos a um ciclo de negatividade. Karp escreve: “Depressão é um caso único, visto que os assaltos mais críticos contra o ego vem de dentro… Em meio a um episódio de depressão, os indivíduos sentem um ódio muito maior de si mesmos do que poderia ser expresso por outros contra eles.”6 Esses assaltos críticos contra o ego emergem concomitantemente ao desejo de se corrigir. Esse processo começa com o estabelecimento de metas e de um plano de lutas para alcançá-las. Aquilo de que os indivíduos deprimidos não estão conscientes, é que a negatividade anula.7 Eles procuram corrigir-se, ao mesmo tempo em que se culpam. Quanto mais lutam, tanto mais longe estão de onde gostariam. Estão presos ao ciclo da depressão. Em minha experiência vivenciada em um centro de aconselhamento e num consultório psiquiátrico – também no trabalho com membros da igreja –, tenho observado em indivíduos deprimidos esse ciclo comum. Eles tentam e tentam e ficam realmente cansados de lutar. É um ciclo do qual parece não poderem escapar. Estão realmente enfadados consigo mesmos e não querem mais batalhar. Lutam contra o ilógico, onde a racionalidade não tem controle sobre a emoção. “Quando o pensamento dispara e a emoção é agitada, o ciclo deriva para uma espiral descendente. Pessoas nesse estado dizem freqüentemente: ‘Sei que é ilógico, mas simplesmente não posso parar.’ Estão presos num ciclo que parece infindável. Continuam tentando, mesmo quando o corpo experimenta fadiga extrema. O desejo profundo é, por vezes, expresso como: ‘Por favor, detenha essa espiral e deixe-me descansar um pouco.’ Não obstante, não podem deixar de tentar num oceano de irracionalidade, desejando que talvez apenas mais um esforço as leve à libertação do círculo vicioso. Mas o desejo se transforma em dor mais profunda. O jugo torna-se mais pesado. A espiral descendente atinge maior intensidade.”8 O mecanismo da negatividade O que causa esse ciclo de culpa e desespero? No final da década de 1970, Tom Pyszczynski e Jeff Greenberg observaram em sua pesquisa uma relação entre depressão e a consciência de si mesmo. Esta observação resultou em numerosos estudos e experimentos. Entenderam que indivíduos deprimidos são altamente conscientes de si mesmos, com tendência de ficarem absortos no próprio ego. Estão, usualmente, mais concentrados depois de um fracasso do que de um sucesso. Pyszczynski e Greenberg perguntaram: “Por que esses indivíduos estão tão restritos a si, e por que se concentram mais em si mesmos depois de conhecerem um fracasso do que após lograrem êxito?” Eles escrevem: “Essencialmente consideramos a depressão como a conseqüência de esforços perseverantes para recuperar um objeto perdido, quando isso é impossível. Crê-se que essa perseverança ocorre quando o indivíduo perdeu a base primária de sua estima própria, e não tem suficientes fontes opcionais das quais extraí-la. A perseverança, que se auto-regula, é calibrada para produzir um alto nível de concentração em si, o que produz uma espiral ascendente de efeitos negativos, culpabilidade depreciativa própria e déficit motivacional, que resultam finalmente numa auto-imagem negativa e num estilo depressivo de concentrar-se em si mesmo, que perpetua seu estado depressivo.”9 Uma pesquisa semelhante realizada por Paula Ray Pietromonaco, revela que a estrutura própria de pessoas com depressão tende a ser menos complexa conceitualmente, e é organizada mais em torno do afeto e menos em termos de outros aspectos do ego.10 Isso é significativo porque a estrutura do ego, que se organiza em torno do afeto negativo enquanto despreza seus outros aspectos, somente levará à intensificação da experiência negativa. “Um esquema depressivo próprio intensifica o afeto negativo, o qual, por sua vez, chama a atenção para o ego. A conscientização própria aumentada leva à uma auto-avaliação e motiva a pessoa a tentar reduzir a discrepância. É aí que a negação se efetua e o ciclo é perpetuado.”11 Toda tentativa de autocorreção é acompanhada de um esquema depressivo próprio. A pessoa se mantém pensando em seus próprios fracassos. A mente só se lembra de coisas negativas, ao mesmo tempo em que atribui resultados positivos a fatores externos. Quanto maior a discrepância, tanto mais a pessoa se conscientiza do fracasso em atingir os alvos. “O afeto negativo intensificado, a culpa de si mesmo, a auto-avaliação e a disrupção de um comportamento bem-sucedido e competente em outros domínios, impele o conceito próprio recentemente desestabilizado para a negatividade.”12 O afeto negativo intensificado, por sua vez, leva a maior conscientização de discrepância, impelindo o paciente a tentar mais vezes; e assim o ciclo prossegue. O esquema negativo próprio anula toda tentativa de fechar a brecha. Quanto mais tenta, tanto pior a pessoa se sente. Como pode o indivíduo deprimido sair deste ciclo de autocrítica? Creio que o cristianismo oferece um instrumento para uso dos deprimidos, ao lidarem com a força negativa da depressão. Quebrando o ciclo: uma reflexão teológica As causas de depressão podem ser diversas. Podemos ter nascido com uma tendência para a depressão ou experimentar eventos traumáticos que nos submergem no desespero. Como quer que se desenvolva, quando indivíduos estão expostos a estresse prolongado e não recebem tratamento apropriado, enfrentam a probabilidade maior de episódios depressivos posteriores. O afeto negativo também causa uma percepção de ausência de valor. “Não sou bastante bom. Sou indigno.” No relacionamento social isso pode se expressar na ideia de não-pertença, de ter de ganhar o direito de pertencer. Indivíduos deprimidos, portanto, tendem a confundir a consciência própria, que tem uma base química com relações sociais e aceitação social. Em minha luta contra a depressão, vi-me tentando fugir de mim mesmo. O sentimento de desconforto, mais o afeto negativo constante que coloria minha interpretação e avaliação do mundo ao meu redor, impelia a entregar-me à busca de um outro ego que, eu pensava, haveria de criar maior senso de conforto. O desconforto levou-me a tentar ser outra pessoa diferente da que eu realmente era. Isso se converteu numa busca espiritual complexa, levando a um sentimento de angústia espiritual. Aprendi que o lado escuro de mim mesmo me seguia como uma sombra. A única maneira de me esconder era estar no escuro. Os deprimidos movem-se no sentido do “dever” e não reconhecem que o mecanismo da negatividade os impele cada vez mais para trás. Quanto mais lutam, tanto mais apertado é o laço. Depressão é sintoma de um ego esvaziado. Fugir dela equivale a esvaziar o ego ainda mais. Esse é freqüentemente o caso que se dá nos indivíduos com depressão crônica. Essa fuga é teologicamente prejudicial. Em vez disso, o deprimido deveria correr para a cruz de Cristo. Não há melhor lugar de descanso do que ao pé da cruz. A cruz é um convite para ir a Ele tais quais somos. Esforçar-se pelo “dever” tenta-nos a minimizar o poder que a cruz tem de nos envolver. Sugere que o evento redentor não é completo e que precisamos ajudar Deus a nos salvar. A Bíblia, contudo, é clara sobre esse ponto. Não podemos fugir de nós mesmos. Através da cruz, Deus diz aos deprimidos: “Fique, fique aqui mesmo. Não precisa ir a nenhuma outra parte. Eu vou até você.” Nosso lugar de descanso não se acha em tentarmos tornar-nos aquilo que entendemos ser nosso dever. Graça é onde achamos descanso; e ela vem até nós. Para romper o ciclo da depressão, precisamos aprender a estar presentes nele, aí ficarmos e aprendermos a estar no escuro desespero e escutar. Deus tem propiciado a cada um de nós um processo restaurador interno, que utiliza a dor como parte natural do desenvolvimento humano. Essa cura não é necessariamente a eliminação da depressão ou o livramento de sintomas depressivos, mas um convite a descansar e permitir que a força interior faça seu trabalho restaurador. Ao escutarmos, nossa compreensão do que somos se aprofundará e promoverá o processo de auto-diferenciação. Neste mundo, onde vivemos e lutamos, a graça de Deus nos convida a ouvir a fim de encontrarmos um lugar de repouso. Finalmente, duas sugestões práticas: Primeira: se você está lutando contra a negatividade dia após dia, não tente corrigi-la. Indivíduos deprimidos querem curar-se da depressão. Não lutando com vigor, você pode reduzir seu poder de controlar sua vida. Segunda: permaneça na presença de Deus. Os depressivos precisam aprender a ver-se como realmente são, e não através da lente negativa da depressão. Somos convidados a descansar em Deus. Talvez não nos sintamos sempre bem, mas podemos estar sempre em casa aí. É importante aprender que podemos permanecer na presença de Deus, mesmo em meio a sentimentos e pensamentos negativos. Equipe Biblia.com.br Referências *Siroj Sorajjakool é Ph.D. pela Claremont School of Theology. Fonte: Revista Diálogo Universitário. Notas e referências 1. David Karp, Speaking of Sadness: Depression, Disconnection, and the Meanings of Illness (New York: Oxford University Press, 1996), p. 24. 2. Martin E. P. Seligman, “Why is There So Much Depression Today? The Waxing of the Individual and the Waning of the Common,” Contemporary Psychological Approaches to Depression: Theory, Research, and Treatment, edited by Rick E. Ingram (New York: Plenum Press, 1990), p. 5. 3. Gayle Belsher and Charles G. Costello, “Relapse After Recovery from Unipolar Depression: A Critical Review,” Psychological Bulletin 104 (1988)1: 84-96; see also Gerald L. Klerman and Myrna M. Weissman, “Course, Morbidity, and Costs of Depression,” Archives of General Psychiatry 49 (1992): 831-834. 4. Ian H. Gotlib and Constance L. Hammen, Psychological Aspects of Depression: Toward a Cognitive-Interpersonal Integration (New York: John Wiley and Sons, 1992), p. 1. 5. Leslie A. Robinson, Jeffrey S. Berman, and Robert A. Neimeyer, “Psychotherapy for the Treatment of Depression: A Comprehensive Review of Controlled Outcome Research,” Psychological Bulletin 108 (1990)1:40. 6. Karp, p. 47. 7. Aaron T. Beck, Depression: Causes and Treatments (Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1972), pp. 17-23. 8. Siroj Sorajjakool, “''Wu Wei'' (Non-Trying) in Pastoral Care of Persons with Depression: Coping With Negativity,” Ph.D. Dissertation, Claremont School of Theology, 1999, p. 5. 9. Tom Pyszczynski and Jeff Greenberg, Hanging On and Letting Go: Understanding the Onset, Progression, and Remission of Depression (New York: Springer-Verlag, 1992), pp. 8, 9. 10. Paula Ray Pietromonaco, “The Nature of the Self-Structure in Depression,” Ph.D. Dissertation, University of Michigan, 1983, abstract in Dissertation Abstracts International 44 (1983) 10B:3243. 11. Sorajjakool, p. 111. 12. Pyszczynski and Greenberg, p. 107. http://biblia.com.br/artigos/ouvindo-a-tristeza/